


When Boredom Strikes

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure PWP, just the guys alleviating their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Strikes

“Can I die now?”

Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity, barely recognised the half gasped, half panted words as his own voice. Blindfolded, he let his forehead drop to rest a moment against his raised biceps. His arms trembled with strain, his tight-fisted grip on the chains above him the only thing keeping his full weight from his shackled wrists, stretched full length as he was, his bare toes barely touching the cold metal floor plating.

A sharp tug on the smaller chain suspended between the clamps biting into his nipples was the only reply.

“Fuck”, Mal gritted, arching as much as he was able to relieve the burning pull.

The quiet whistling rush of air barely had time to register in Mal’s ear before he felt the first explosion of the heavy wooden paddle impact his bare ass. “Ta mah duh!” The shout echoed through the cargo bay, as did each successive slap of wood against flesh. Mal clenched his jaw, swallowing the groans as blow after blow burned across his ass and thighs, each jolt shooting a line of fire from his ass to the end of his erect and aching cock.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the paddling stopped. Mal panted softly, hanging limp from the chains holding him upright. He could feel tiny rivulets of sweat as they trickled down the slopes of his skin, inching down his back. Each droplet accentuating his awareness of his body, each cool tickle a sharp contrast to the burning, throbbing heat spreading below his waist.

Two bodies slid closer to Mal’s, crowding against him, front and back. A combination of tickling body hair and a huge, imposing erection pressed against his burning ass at the same time as two slender hands pulled his face down into a probing kiss and a matching slender cock brushed teasingly against his own.

The shuddering groan escaped his lips before he could bite it back. “Bastards,” Mal growled, grasping desperately at every bit of command he could muster into his voice. “Let. Me. Down.”

Both bodies moved away simultaneously, and Mal could only wait, hanging chained and vulnerable, for whatever was going to come next. His entire world narrowed to the throbbing fire that filled him. His arms and legs trembled, straining, burning with the effort of supporting himself as much as he could in this awkward position. His ass and thighs had to be glowing red if the pulsing burn he felt were any indication. His cock was pointing skyward, defiant, moisture beading at its tip.

Something lashed across his chest, two snaps, fast and precise, and the nipple clamps skittered off across the deck plating.

Mal bit into his cheek, fighting down the howl as the blood beat back into his abused nipples, burning pins and needles across his chest.

Sharp teeth latched onto one, pulling it into a warm, wet mouth, rolling and tonguing the tiny nub, as smooth slender fingers teased the other, accentuating their painful re-awakening.

He drew in a breath, ready to let loose another stream of expletives, but all that emerged was a yelp of surprise as two wide fingers slid between his fiery cheeks, pressing deeply into him, twisting, tweaking with unerring precision across his sweet spot. His cock jumped, and Mal gritted his teeth against the urge to press himself back on those probing fingers.

Slender fingers trailed down his chest to curl lightly around Mal’s long shaft, one thumb gently rubbing along the veins protruding on its underside. Soft breath blew across the tip, an icy wash in comparison to the flames licking at every other part of his body.

Mal bit back a groan, struggling with his crumbling will. Sensations were beginning to cascade, overlap, each bit overloading his senses even further.

Heavy hands pried his ass cheeks apart, making room for the impossibly large cock he could feel pressing against his entrance. At the same moment, a rough but gentle tongue lapped at the moisture drooling down his cock.

“Yeh-soo,” he whispered, trembling with the effort of holding himself steady.

As if that one small broken exclamation was the signal, a simultaneous assault began. Tight fists gripped Mal’s hips, holding him immobile while the wide flared head of the cock at his ass pushed past the clenched ring of muscle, stretching him to his limits. In the same breath, warm, wet lips slid over the crown of his own cock to close around its shaft.

“Fuck!” Mal gritted through clenched teeth, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight. He thrust wildly, pumping himself into the willing mouth, then pushing back to impale himself further onto the cock behind him.

Mal groaned as every pump of his was met by a matching thrust of the cock in his ass. Each with enough force to lift him off his toes to hang momentarily between the chains at his wrists and the cock he was impaled on.

“I can’t,” Mal gasped, recognising the tightening in his balls, “I’m gonna...-”

With a guttural howl of completion, Mal bucked, shuddering violently between the other two men, shooting jet after jet down the throat of the first. His ass clenched, spasming with his climax. A long, drawn out groan vibrated against his back, the first pulse of semen following shortly thereafter, filling him, the new slickness easing the friction of skin against skin as the big cock continued to batter across his prostate.

Full sensory overload. Awareness faded then as Mal slumped in his chains, unconscious.

***

Eyelids slowly flickered open as Mal returned to his senses. Settled comfortable in Jayne’s lap, Simon’s smiling face in front of his own.

“Back among the conscious?” Simon absently smoothed his fingers along Mal’s arms, gently massaging the tired muscles.

“Ha, ha,” Mal grumbled. “You two are gonna be the death of me yet.”

“But what a way t’go,” Jayne grinned with a leer.

Mal twisted with a groan, glaring into the mercenary’s laughing eyes. “That’s all well and good, but the _next_ time boredom strikes, it’s _your_ turn.”


End file.
